


dream smp, parent au

by Richiefield



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst? Yeah, Dadza, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Parent AU, all smol everything, awesamdad, dadza loves his boys, dream is always getting goggy in trouble, fluff fluff always fluff, fluff only!!!, i love them all so much, i’m talking about techno and wilbur, only personas guys, quackity is scared of techno lol, sam is protective father, sapnap just likes pandas, sickfics, smol Dream, smol karl, smol quackity, smol sapnap, smol shlatt, smol tommy, smol wilbur, smoll tubbo, the twins always fight omg, tubbo kisses tommy’s booboos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richiefield/pseuds/Richiefield
Summary: In this universe, the main parents are: Awsamdude, And Philza. basically, these oneshots are based on quackity and awesamdudes father son like relationship, although i’ll still make fanfiction of the others of course. quackity is a foster child, and they’re will be more people who will be featured in this fan-fiction, the mix breeds and wings are all still in the fan fictions. Here are the ages, and the type breed and or special features they have, also what type of family they are in, also, they are all friends, and adoptive children. lower case intended!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Alexis Quackity, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, more will be added! - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! please give me some request lol

sam (awesamdude) : adoptive father of quackity, age 25, single father. 

alex (quackity) : age 7, yellow type wings, difficult to fly with because they’re duck wings, but he’s learning how to glide, adoptive father sam.

tech’ (technoblade) : half pig, twin of wilbursoot, older sibling of tommy, although his blood parents were a mixture of both pig and human, wilbur, his other twin seemed to be able to become full human, age 12, adoptive son.

tommy (tommyinnit): age 4, youngest in the group and usually gets made fun of it, full human, big brother wilbur and techno, father is philza, adoptive son.

wilbur (wilbursoot): full human, twin brother with techno, age 12, adoptive father philza. 

phil (philza): dark wings, big like an eagle, he’s able to fly, he’s currently teaching quackity too. he has, age 30, single father.

toby (tubbo) : age 4, tommy’s best friend, soft boy, cousins of tommy, wilbur, and tech.

clay (dream): age 10, he’s a full human, he has parents but usually hangs around with philza, but he’s old enough to play with his friends, george, and nick, at a young age, his father gave him a scar, forcing him to wear a bandage on his full face, growing up insecure, he wears a mask.

george (georgenotfound): age 12 best friends with dream and nick, has a single mother, but usually just likes to hang out with philza and everyone else.

nick, nicky (sapnap) : age 9, has parents, but usually hangs out with his friends, he sees sam as a parent figure sometimes.

shlatt: class clown/bully type, half goat, he has the horns. he’s usually bullying kids, but always ends up apologizing. age 12

more will be added!!


	2. flinching , nightmares , and hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little quackity has a not so good nightmare , awesamdad helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you guys will enjoy this! i tried to keep it as stable as possible, if i have grammar mistakes it’s because it’s 4 am

“ and, this kids - his names shl - shlatt - ? he tried to pretend to be my boyfriend , he said it was for a dumb dare ! it was so weird, but - but it was so funny - “

alex , the excited 7 year old tells sam, cackled escaping him every moment, the big oversized beanie seeming to over hand his head, his wings tucked in behind his deep dark blue T. 

quackity kept going on about the kids at the playground at recess, while something about a four year old - red shirt, tried to climb a slide, something about falling. sam smiled looking at his son, adjusting the mirror quickly as he quickly turned back, seeing the small boy flinch hard as he stopped in his words, alex quickly quickens his breath as he quickly looked down apologetically, a small frown looking at the older man. before speaking a small squeak came out.

“ sorry - s - sam , i - uh , i didn’t , i’m sorry. “ 

the boy said softly as if it was his fault for flinching. sam always knew that alex came from a bad home, not clearly remembering the story, but just remembering about his father losing his rights as parents because of domestic violence. sighing briefly as he looked back at alex, stopping at a red light, before quipping a small smile of comfort over to the beanied seven year old.

“ hey kid , it’s alright , don’t be sorry , how about you tell me another one of those stories , one with the red shirt kid , tommy , was it ? “ 

sam quickly asked, trying to make alex feel better, a warm smile adjusted to the boys face, as he tightened his fist, his career continued to bounce up and down, as he started off. sam smiled.

it was two am, sam was asleep as alex was in his duck themed room, or so sam thought before getting a nudge on his arms, then another with a loud whimper of desperation.

“ sam - sam , please wake up, sam - “ 

another nudge, another yelp, sam quickly got up with the same flinch alex had earlier. a groggy yawn as he hummed softly in distraught with a short buffer going through his mind before quickly blanking out as he looked down at the crying kid, his wings were extra droopy, this didn’t seem good. 

“ wh - what’s wrong - did you throw up - are you sick - ? “ sam started off with a bit of a jump trying to get out to check before quackity held his hand so he wouldn’t leave.

“ n - no , i saw - i saw my mom. “ 

the boy said before getting firmly more upset. he looked like he was gonna burst crying. “ sam , i miss my mom. “ he said quietly before more streaks ran down, sam quickly wiped his sons cheek, whispering something before picking the boy up as he tried to get him comfortable so sam could hug him. he didn’t like seeing his son upset. hushing small comforting words as he hummed a small tune , stopping slowly as alex seemed to calm down.

“ what - what did you see alex ? just your mom ? “ 

sam starts off, trying to sound quiet so he didn’t startle alex, the boy started.

“ i saw - i saw dad hitting her. “ 

this broke sam’s heart, at this point he didn’t know what to say.

“ why can’t i see her , why won’t the people let me see her ?? “ 

the child continued, sam sighing a he looked down at the straddled child in his arms, the tear streaks resembling his face, sighing before he spoke.

“ alex , i don’t know why they won’t let you see her , but , i know she’s far away from your dad right now , she’s safe , your safe, we’re both safe , aren’t we ? “

he said as he held his palm out to the boys cheek, stroking it softly as he used his thumb to get the tears out of his face, none seeming to flow more, the small boy hiccuped as he spoke.

“ i miss- miss her , she was good to me , i wanna see her sam , i wanna see my mommy. “ 

streaks running faster then rivers, sam rocked back and fourth with alex, holding him tight as they seemed to both cry, sam, he continued to hold alex, he stayed with him until his sobs turned into whimpers. the boy continued to whimper slightly as he tugged sam sleeve, before speaking one last time, before sleep got to him.

“ sam , you’re not gonna leave me right ? “

the boy said , gripping sam’s arm and using it as a pillow to snuggle, sam using his other hand to wipe both there tears , another said smile appeared on his face.

“ never , i’d never do that. “

“ never , you’d never ... “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send in request! and aaa i was like “ bebe quackity ilysm but ima make u a sad quack. “


	3. Bees , crying , apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo just wanted to play with bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two shot maybe ?

“ tom - tommy - tommy ! “ 

toby, but what everyone called him on the play ground was , tubbo. tubbo the smaller 3”4 four year old dragged the taller blonde, a smile on his face while the bandaged blonde groaned, a pout coming on Tommy’s face. tubbo’s parents where out of town, and that meant Phil was watching him of course. 

tommy wouldn’t say tubbo was horrible, well because mainly it’s because tubbo is his best friend! and it was always usually him being the annoying one. but tubbo spotted a bee hive, and phil was inside while techno was supposedly supposed to be watching them, instead he decided to pick a fight with wilbur for not watching them with him. so now everyone seemed to be fighting.

“ tom ! tom i wanna see bees ! ple - ease ! “ 

the boy practically kept on begging, a whimper coming to both faces. but tommy couldn’t say no.

“ tub - tubbo - okay fine ! i’ll play with bees - i’ll play with bees with you. “

the four year old stuttered out angrily as tubbo seemed to clap his hands in enjoyment. 

“ bees ! “

the smaller boy clapped on excitement as he waddled over, holding tommy’s hand while the blonde continued to get dragged. the blonde continued to speak up with a loud sigh once more. he was being moody today.

“ tub — ! we’re - gon - na get stung ! we shouldn’t - get so close ! “ 

the boy said struggling with his words. but somehow the bees seemed to like the smaller brown haired boy, they swarmed around him happily, as one landed on him, with our even stinging the boy. tommy saw, if the bees like tubbo, then it probably wasn’t that dangerous.

the blonde waddled closer, trying to touch a bee, stomping louder as one seemed to land on him. now tommy was excited. the loud boy started to jump.

“ Tub - TUBBO ! “ the boy yelled, “ I HAVE A BEE !! “ the four year old said while he immediately stopped. 

it stung him.

the blonde immediately looked at the bee, who seemed to start hanging off him as it died. a whimper - no a whine escaped him, but then he shouted , the blonde cries his eyes out, as he attracted more bees, another stung him in the cheek, not hitting tubbo once. tubbo ran over to techno and wilbur immediately as the twins looked at each other with a loud gasp, running over as the tried they’re best to drag tommy out.

“ will ! go get dad are you stupid ? “ techno yelled at wilbur as he tried to pick up tommy, the bees starting to swarm him too, one stinging wilbur as the twelve year old winced and flinched as he rubbed his hand.

“ well maybe you should get him, i have to get tubbo out, you know how our aunt is , if he’s hurt- “ wilbur said before getting cut off by the angry hybrid.

“ hES NOT EVEN GETTING STUNG YOU DIPSHIT I REALLY AM SO CLOSE TO MAKING YOU BECOME A ORPHAN , ONCE MORE. “ 

techno yelled as wilbur rolled his eyes, then technoblade immediately got stung , seeming to drop tommy , as tommy continued to wail. they were both getting grounded.

“ hey ! hey boys i’m comming ! “ 

phil finished cooking the spaghetti they were having for lunch , before quickly spotting the boys as he picked up both tommy and tubbo. looking down at wilbur and techno with a glare.

“ .... why are you not watching them. “

philzs said quietly, the death stare upon his face. while tommy continued to cry out.

“ hurts ! “

the blonde brit said as phil quickly glared at them both. then quickly groaning loudly before still holding the two four year olds as he grabbed they’re ears harshly while dragging them all inside, tommy still crying in his ears.

“ tell me why - YOU LET THEM PLAY WITH BEES YOU TWO. “

phil said immediately as he double tasked, quickly getting the bandages while giving tommy a lollipop he seemed to find in the fridge, setting tubbo right next to him, who seemed to be the calmest out of all of them. tommy calmed down.

“ i do - i don’t like bees. “

the blonde four year old said before he dried his own tears as phil finished bandaging the boy. then looking at the two handing the bandages to them. before tubbo blotted out with a confused glance, as if he didn’t start all of this.

“ i just wanted to play with - ith the bees , tech and will fight - was fighting , so i wanted tommy to play with me. “

the small boy said innocently as tommy glared at him as he quickly tackled to boy, didn’t seem like he was as hurt anymore. trying to bite tubbo, the twins started to stutter something out as phil immediately grappled tommy off tubbo, giving the boy a smack on the hand. 

“ NOT POG- “

the boy screamed throwing a fit as phil patted his sons back to calm him down as he continued to look at the twins.

“ explain. “

techno started to get tired of everything , before quickly speaking.

“ technically , this was wilburs fault. “

he said quickly before the curly haired boy glared at him, abruptly putting his fist down as he then dramatically opens his hands with a loud angry scream at his brother.

“ WHAT ARE YOU TALK - “

“ yOU SAID I WASN’T WATCHING THEM ?   
“

“ BUT YOU WERENT AND NOW THEY - “

“ ITS NOT MY FAULT ! “

“ WELL IT ISNT MINE. “

“ BOYS. “

phil said immediately before putting tommy down once more, his wings fluttering and widened all the way up, giving them a warning sight, then grabbed them by the arm, and taking them into the kitchen.

“ apologize. “

phil said, his wings stiffly going down.

they glared. phil wasn’t having any of this.

Oh man they were dead.


End file.
